Maturzystka - 23
Część 23. Grzecznie siedzę z boku i jedynie przyglądam się. Siedzę jak trusia. Prawie mnie nie widać. Roksana powoli podchodzi i okrakiem siada na kolanach Radzia, przywołana jego niedbałym gestem. Ten delikatnie i powoli głaska jej ramiona, piersi. Napawa się sytuacją, smakuje swoją dominację i cieszy się obmacywaniem ciała młodej dziewczyny. Za chwilę będzie spółkował z nastolatką. Roksana nieco cofa się i nieśmiało uśmiecha, speszona jego pewnością siebie i swobodą, z jaką ją bierze. On wsuwa dłoń w jej włosy, przytrzymuje głowę, nachyla się i zaczyna całować w usta. Dziewczyna po chwili oddaje pocałunek. Druga dłoń zsuwa się z piersi i znika w jej kroczu. „Chujek” rozsuwa swoje nogi i wówczas prawie automatycznie rozsuwają się nogi mojej koleżanki. Nie protestuje. Bez oporu poddaje się pieszczotom kochanka. Nieśmiało, ale jednak obejmuje go. Wygląda na to, że niepewność bezpowrotnie minęła. Również ona ma ochotę na pieszczoty i seks. – Jestem tu jeszcze potrzebna? – zastanawiam się. – Oczywiście! – sama pozbywam się wątpliwości. – Albo nagram coś do moich ‘zbiorów’, albo chociaż popatrzę sobie na koleżankę. Muszę wiedzieć, co potrafi i do czego jeszcze przyda się. A poza tym seks na żywo jest taki pasjonujący... * Dłoń „Chujka” rytmicznie porusza się w kroczu Roksany. Już nie całują się. Dziewczyna opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, zwróconą twarzą do mnie, ale ma zamknięte oczy. Za to usta szeroko otwarte i głośno oddycha. „Chujek” wydaje się dumny ze swoich umiejętności „zdobywcy kobiet”. W pewnym momencie Roksi otwiera oczy, trzeźwo patrzy na mnie i mruga z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Chwilę później zamyka oczy, otwiera usta i znowu głośniej oddycha. Patrzę na nią oniemiała! Wyglądam jak świąteczny karp przed dekapitacją, ale moje otwarte usta to efekt zaskoczenia. Wytrzeszcz oczu szybko znika, bo potrafię zapanować nad zdumieniem, jakie mnie ogarnęło. – A to szelma! Zachowuje się jak rasowa dziwka! – przed sobą nie ukrywam uznania dla umiejętności Roksi. – Przez telefon wspominała o starszym partnerze, ale sądziłam, że nauczyła się jedynie wyciągać od niego kasę i wypinać pupę do rżnięcia, a tu proszę... – kręcę głową. Brakuje mi słów. Spryt koleżanki zaskoczył mnie i rozbawił. Roksana z pomocą kochanka zdejmuje majtki. Lewą nogą stoi na podłodze, a z drugiej „Chujek” niecierpliwie ściąga majtki. Ona ponownie siada na nim, a majtki zostają na kostce lewej nogi. W zasadzie znowu siedzi mu na kolanach, ale majstruje przy jego spodniach. Rozpina pasek, rozporek, sama wstaje, on unosi się, wciąż obejmując ją. Jednym szarpnięciem zsuwa mu spodnie z majtkami. „Chujek” siada, a Roksi sadowi się na jego kolanach. Przed nią sterczy spory penis. Widzę go dość wyraźnie, barwą kontrastuje z kolorami ich odzieży. Dziewczyna z delikatnym uśmiechem patrzy w oczy swojego klienta i masuje penisa. Ani grama zażenowania, onieśmielenia! Zdumiona jej swobodą, znowu kręcę głową. – No, Grażka, miałaś nieaktualny życiorys koleżanki – szepczę w duchu. – Baaardzo nieaktualny. Od jakiegoś czasu w prawej dłoni niezdarnie trzymam telefon. Jest włączony na nagrywanie, stąd nieco dziwaczny chwyt. Obok stoi torebka, więc mam nadzieję, że długo nie zauważą moich manipulacji. Roksi przestaje masować penisa, podnosi się i wolno siada na niego. Nie zauważyłam, ale chyba nawilżył ją? Dziewczyna ciągle patrzy mu w oczy. Powoli, ale płynnie siada na członku. Facet jest zachwycony. Bezkolizyjny początek seksu z ładną, młodą dziewczyną! * Któraś z kolei pozycja. Naga Roksi została przetoczona i leży na boku, a facet w samej koszuli dosiada jej na klęczkach. Jedna noga tkwi między jego kolanami, a druga ląduje na ramieniu i prawie od razu następuje mocne uderzenie biodrami! Facet jest rozochocony po pieszczotach. Z ust Roksi wydobywa się głośny, namiętny jęk. Zaciska palce u stóp. – Już trochę spółkują, więc może któreś wreszcie będzie szczytować? – dyskretnie spoglądam na zegarek. Trochę niecierpliwię się. I nudzę. Tyle już pokazali... Ale koleżance się nie śpieszy. W końcu przyjechała do stolicy, żeby zabawić się, więc... „Chujek” też ma ochotę na dłuższą zabawę, w końcu zapłacił jak za normalny seks. Wygodnie układam się w fotelu. Nagle facet odwraca się do mnie, nie przerywając spółkowania. – Ej, Grażynko, dołączysz do nas? Znajdę czas i na ciebie. Obiecuję! – Radzio uśmiecha się szeroko. Czoło błyszczy mu od potu. Koszula to też plama potu. Czekając na odpowiedź, wreszcie zdejmuje ją. – Eee, nie. Dzięki – odpowiadam cicho. Zaskoczył mnie propozycją. Schylam głowę. – Idiota! Mało mu było u nas w domu?! – staram się ukryć moje wściekłe spojrzenie. – No, chodź... – kusi uśmiechnięta Roksi. Penis rytmicznie wnika w nią i wysuwa się. Patrzę na jej pochwę błyszczącą wilgocią, na penisa połyskującego śluzem, przełykam ślinę i milcząc, kręcę głową. Dziewczyna zaciska dłonie na narzucie kanapy. Powoli przymyka oczy, oblizuje wargi, uśmiecha się. Już jest nieobecna. Uśmiech przeradza się w grymas i jęczy. „Chujek” ignoruje mnie, pochyla się i łapie dziewczynę za pierś. Mocniej uderza członkiem i wzmaga jęki mojej koleżanki. Jej noga kołysze się na ramieniu faceta. * W końcu nie wytrzymałam! Siedząc, szybko i dyskretnie ściągnęłam majtki, a potem powoli położyłam je na torebce. Przez dłuższą chwilę masowałam łechtaczkę, przyglądając się spółkującej parze. Wstałam. Nie usłyszeli mnie. Nie zdjęłam szpilek. Podeszłam do Roksany i jedną nogę postawiłam na kanapie. Słysząc ruch, otworzyła oczy i przed sobą zobaczyła moje krocze. – Roksi, poliż mnie – wypowiedziałam polecenie niskim głosem. Miałam sucho w gardle i czułam, jak pulsuje mi twarz. Piekły mnie policzki. Kiedy zamknęłam oczy, powieki parzyły. Wtedy poczułam jej język na cipce... Najpierw delikatny, muskający. Potem coraz bardziej zachłanny, wilgotny i agresywny. Zagryzłam wargi. – Ooo! Ho, ho! Widzę, że potraficie się bawić! – zadowolony Radzio śmiał się, jednocześnie klepiąc dziewczynę w pośladek. – Brawo, Grażynko! Taką chcę ciebie oglądać! W dupie miałam to, co on chciał. Nie zwracałyśmy na niego uwagi. Roksi już agresywnie pieściła moją cipkę i po chwili wepchnęła dwa palce do pochwy. – Och... – jęknęłam namiętnie. Teraz prawie siedziałam na jej twarzy, ale palce swobodnie wbijały się w pochwę. Druga dłoń brutalnie poszarpała łechtaczkę i chwilę później poczułam ją na brzuchu. Przeszył mnie dreszcz! Miałam ‘gęsią skórkę’. Aż wzdrygnęłam się! Jej dłoń poruszała się jakoś niezbornie. Zrozumiałam, że siła bioder Radzia porusza nami obiema. – Nooo, dalej! – Roksi niecierpliwymi ruchami szarpała mi bluzkę, rozpinając ją. Uwolniona cipka czuła jej języczek i ząbki. Nie protestowałam, już wcześniej byłam podniecona. Teraz czekałam na pieszczoty. Miałam nadzieję na szczytowanie. – Niech dupek się przygląda – pomyślałam mściwie. Wtedy jej ręce wsunęły się pod stanik. Sprawnie przesunęła go pod szyję. Macała, a kiedy nasyciła się dotykaniem moich piersi, masowała je, głaskała i ciągle lizała mi cipkę. – Dziewczyny, dosyć tych prac ręcznych! – wysapał Radzio. * Byłam tak podniecona, że do mnie nie dotarł sens jego słów. Roksana, tkwiąc pod moją spódniczką, pewnie nawet ich nie usłyszała. Nagle, silnie pchnięta upadam do przodu. Upadek na kanapę w porę amortyzuję dłońmi. Kroczem naciskam na twarz kochanki. Zaskoczona próbuję się odwrócić, ale to niemożliwe. Za mną jest Radzio. – Ale mnie podjarałyście! – szepcze mi do ucha. – Chętnie obejrzę wasz pokaz w gronie znajomych – ściska moją pierś. – Też skorzystacie na tym. Również finansowo. Obiecuję! – Złaź ze mnie – mruczę i ruszając tułowiem, próbuję strząsnąć go z siebie jak robaka. Bez skutku. – Przestań! – syczy mi do ucha. – Teraz ja się zrewanżuję! – lewą ręką łapie mnie za kark i przyciska do kanapy. Próbuję odepchnąć się od kanapy, unieść się. Bez powodzenia. Jest zbyt silny i prawie leży na mnie. Z kolei Roksana leży pod nami i biernie czeka na rozwój sytuacji. W końcu jej zależy tylko na kasie. I wtedy czuję, jak facet zaczyna grzebać mi przy pochwie! – Co ty robisz?! – gwałtownie szamoczę się. Jestem przestraszona. – Zostaw mnie! – Uspokój się! – ostrzegawcze szarpnięcie karku. Uderzam głową o kanapę. – Same zaczęłyście... Przestał pocierać moją pochwę i poczułam, że wchodzi we mnie! – Zostaw mnie! – protestuję coraz głośniej. Zignorował mój opór. Sapie, stęka i wreszcie dłuższe westchnienie. Wbił we mnie całego chuja! Mam łzy w oczach. Chcę się go pozbyć, ale panuje nade mną. Mimo wytężania wszystkich sił, jestem bezradna. – No, trochę ciebie poujeżdżam – zadowolony szarpie mnie, ściskając kark. – Roksi, liżesz mi jaja, kiedy rucham twoją koleżankę! * Kolejne minuty to wysłuchiwanie jego stękania. Wali mnie solidnie. Leżę i czekam aż skończy. Próbuje jednak wysunąć się spod niego. Mnie się nie udaje, ale jego chyba podnieca takie ujarzmianie mnie. Solidnie klepnął mnie w pośladek. Aż jęknęłam. Maca moje piersi. Szczypie brodawkę. Jęknęłam z bólu i wzdrygnęłam się. Zaśmiał mi się do ucha. Próbowałam go zepchnąć, ale wolną ręką oberwałam w twarz! Z przerażenia i bólu aż wstrzymałam oddech! Uderzył mnie jeszcze raz! Mocniej. Tym razem aż głowa mi odskoczyła! Zapiekło mnie. Zdusiłam jęk. – Następnym razem będzie naprawdę mocno... Zaboli! – szepnął ostrzegawczo. Nie wyczułam gniewu w jego głosie. Może czekała na kolejną okazję do zadania mi ciosu? Prowokował? Kątem oka widziałam, że obserwuje moje reakcje na solidne jebanie. Czułam też, jak Roksana ustami pochłaniała jego jądra. Czasami przypadkowo nosem pocierała mi łechtaczkę. Za to dłonią cały czas masowała moją pierś. Brutalność Radzia zabijała miłe doznania płynące z pieszczot Roksi. „Chujek” na chwilę wyszedł ze mnie i przesunął się w dół. Nadal leżałam na brzuchu, przyciskana jego ciałem i trzymana za kark. – Obciągaj – rzucił krótko do Roksi. Dziewczyna posłusznie otworzyła usta i przyjęła penisa. Mruczał z zadowoleniem, kiedy go obsługiwała. – Ty też taka będziesz – stęknął do mnie z satysfakcją. – Niedoczekanie! – pomyślałam. Znowu wszedł we mnie i ruchał. Szarpał pierś. Zwalniał tempo, przyśpieszał. Gryzł mnie po szyi, po uchu, wkładał język do ucha. Nieoczekiwanie zatrzymał się: – Roksana! Na dywanie ustaw się na czworakach! – uniósł biodra i wypuścił ją spod nas. Wtedy złapał moje piersi, mocno ścisnął i mimo jęków jebał mnie tak, jakby zaraz miał się spuścić. – Tylko nie we mnie! – myślałam o tym gorączkowo, bo nie zabezpieczyłam się. W końcu szłam na spotkanie jedynie jako osoba towarzysząca. Rytmicznie poruszaliśmy się we dwoje. Przyciskał mnie, a ja pocierałam nagim ciałem o narzutę kanapy. Uwierał mnie stanik pod brodą. Zmięta spódniczka tkwiła gdzieś wysoko na brzuchu. Przesuwałam się. Z taką siłą mnie jebał! * – Teraz zerżnę ciebie w drugą dziurkę – szepnął mi do ucha. Chyba nawet Roksi słyszała ten szept. – Nie! Proszę! Nie! – byłam przestraszona jego siłą i witalnością. I perspektywą takiego seksu właśnie z nim! Byłam bliska płaczu. Chciałam zareagować szamotaniną, żeby uciec spod niego, ale skończyło się na kilku nieznacznych drgnięciach. Parsknął śmiechem i bez ostrzeżenia uderzył mnie w głowę. Drugi cios był znacznie mocniejszy. Aż mi zaszumiało. Leżałam otępiała. Panował nad nami. Robił z nami, co chciał. Nie sądziłam, że tak łatwo dam się podejść. Roksi była bierna i posłuszna, ale ona właśnie obsługiwała swojego najlepszego ‘sponsora’. Na jej pomoc nie mogłam liczyć. – Wyszedł ze mnie! Wejdzie w odbyt? – drżałam ze strachu. Byłam skłonna błagać go, byleby mnie zostawił! – Obciągnij mi! – polecił rozkazującym tonem. Posłusznie odwróciłam się na plecy i wsunęłam pod niego. Klęczał na kanapie. Roksi cierpliwie klęczała na dywanie, czekając na swoją kolej. Z zainteresowaniem patrzyła na nas. Radzio trzymał mnie za głowę, a ja przestraszona, półnaga obciągałam mu. Kiedy miał dość, zszedł z kanapy, ale gestem kazał mi leżeć. Stanął za Roksaną i bez oporu wszedł w nią. Nawet nie stęknęła! Ruchał ją powoli i w końcu przyśpieszył. Jęczała. Jego biodra coraz mocniej uderzały o jej pośladki, wydając charakterystyczny odgłos. Roksi podobał się ostry seks. Już miałam nadzieję, że zostawił mnie w spokoju, a on nieoczekiwanie wpakował mi dwa palce do pochwy! Mocno ścisnął w kroczu pozostałymi palcami i zaczął ściągać mnie z kanapy. Popiskiwałam, żeby mnie puścił. – Liż jej pierś! – wycharczał z wysiłkiem. Był bardzo podniecony. Szybko położyłam się obok nich na boku i lizałam pierś mojej koleżanki. Ostro rżnięta Roksana cały czas pojękiwała z zadowoleniem. Nawet nie wiem, czy mnie poczuła. Była tak usatysfakcjonowana spółkowaniem... * „Chujek” bez słowa wyjął kutasa z pochwy i przystawił mi do twarzy. Wytrysnął! Drgnęłam i odsunęłam się. Chwycił Roksanę za włosy, pociągnął i kiedy odwracała do niego głowę, trysnął drugi raz. Teraz wytrysk był obfity. Zrosił dziewczynę białym strumieniem spermy i westchnął przeciągle. Dosłownie zalał jej twarzy! Część spermy trafiła prosto w otwarte usta podnieconej dziewczyny. Resztę spermy ściągał penisem do jej ust. Zadowolona Roksi bez słowa protestu łykała kolejne porcje. – Posprzątaj na niej – szarpnął włosami. Ciągle podniecona Roksi przysunęła się bliżej mnie i zlizywała spermę z mojej twarzy. – Nigdy więcej nie odsuwaj się – z wysiłkiem stęknął przez zęby w moim kierunku. Zabrzmiał, jakby mi groził. I tak było. Bezradna czekałam, co się wydarzy. – Spadaj do łazienki – polecił. Nie potrzebowałam drugiej zachęty. Kiedy pośpiesznie myłam się, słyszałam głośne jęki dochodzące z pokoju. Roksana cierpiała. Nie wiedziałam, co on jej robił, ale sprawiał dziewczynie ból. Stałam ubrana i nie odważyłam się wyjść, dopóki jęki nie ustały. W końcu wyszłam z łazienki. * Roksana leżała na boku na dywanie. Widziałam ją nagą, jednak coś w niej mnie przestraszyło. Ciężko oddychała, ale nie poruszała się. Włosy zakrywały twarz. Kiedy podeszłam, nagi „Chujek” też zbliżył się, ukląkł za nią i wszedł. Ruchał ją jeszcze przez chwilę. Robił to dość gwałtownie, brutalnie. Roki leżała jak kukła. Nie reagowała na ruchanie. Wyszedł, poklepał ją po pupie: – Idź! Umyj się i szybko wracaj! Dziewczyna z trudem podniosła się, zebrała swoje rzeczy i poszła do łazienki. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. Nie wiedziałam, jak zareagować. Szybkim ruchem złapał mnie za kark i zmusił do klęknięcia przed nim. Nie puścił mnie, tylko cofnął się i wygodnie rozsiadł w fotelu. Szeroko rozstawił nogi i ciągnąc mnie za kark, po chwili trzymał moją głowę tuż przed jeszcze sterczącym penisem. Zmusił mnie, żebym znowu wzięła go w usta. Z przyjemnością patrzył, kiedy pieściłam go. – Trochę dzisiaj doświadczyłaś, więc już wiesz, że ze mną nie ma żartów – patrzył mi w oczy. – Nigdy więcej nie nagrywaj filmów bez mojej zgody! W przeciwny razie zrobię ci krzywdę, której nigdy nie zapomnisz – uśmiechnął się tak, że aż dreszcze przebiegły mi po plecach. Czekałam tylko, żeby mnie zostawił. Wypuścił stąd! Nigdy więcej nie chciałam tutaj przyjechać! – Wasz seks cieszył moje piękne oczy – kontynuował. – Zrobicie taki pokaz dla moich znajomych. Oni lubią ostre zabawy, więc będzie niezła jazda, a Roksi nadaje się do tego. Jest świetna! A ty... A ty nie masz wyjścia – zmrużył oczy, znowu bawiąc się moją piersią. – Staraj się być tak dobra jak twoja matka, a też nie pożałujesz. * Na wspomnienie matki prawie odgryzłam mu chuja! Nie wiem, co mnie powstrzymało w ostatniej chwili. Czułam, jak tężeją, puchną mi szczęki. Facet niczego nie zauważył. Sądził, że tylko słucham i grzecznie obciągam penisa. Byłam wściekła! Ale też bałam się, że zirytowany moim zachowaniem, odkryciem filmowania, może mnie jeszcze uderzyć. Bałam się bicia. Rodzice nigdy mnie nie bili. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do kar cielesnych, za to dzisiaj... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Dzisiaj obcy mężczyzna, którego nienawidziłam, o którym sądziłam, że zapanowałam nad nim, kilka razy uderzył mnie! Potem brutalnie zgwałcił, wyruchał jak prywatną dziwkę i jeszcze zmuszał to poniżającego oralu... Wolną rękę wciąż trzymał w dekolcie i macał piersi. Wiotczejący penis zmieścił się w całości w moich ustach, połykałam sączący się śluz, a on w nieprzyjemny, prostacki sposób macał piersi. – No, jesteś! Musimy się rozliczyć – na widok Roksi podniósł się. Odepchnął mnie ręką i z klęku upadłam na bok. Kiedy podnosiłam się, wrócił z portfelem. Usiadł w fotelu, rozkraczył się, drugi fotel wskazał mojej obolałej koleżance. Roksi chyba powoli dochodziła do siebie. Usiadła w fotelu i spojrzała na niego. Mnie nie zauważała albo nie chciała widzieć przy nagim mężczyźnie. „Chujek” odłożył portfel na oparcie fotela, złapał mnie za kark i podniósł do klęku. – Ej! Kontynuuj! Nie pozwoliłem przerwać! * Powrót był fajny. Ruch już nie był tak duży, więc po dwudziestu kilku minutach byłyśmy w domu. Matka zmywała lakier z paznokci. Na stole czekało prasowanie. Widziałam pościel, obrusy i koszule taty. – O, nie zapomniała, że ma męża – szczerze zdziwiłam się. Sądziłam, że prasowanie jego rzeczy też scedowała na tatę. I wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że tata ma cyklicznie wyjeżdżać na budowę: od poniedziałku do piątku. – Jasne, wyśle męża i będzie miała więcej czasu dla kochanka. Pewnie nie będzie wracać na noc. Kiedy po prysznicu kładziemy się spać, Roksi włazi mi na tapczan, obejmuje, przytula się i obiecuje: – Grażynka, zawsze chętnie przyjadę, kiedy tylko pozwolisz. Wystarczy telefon – delikatnie kąsa mnie w ucho. – Mama nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Przecież zna ciebie i twoich rodziców. Raczej uważa, że za często ciebie odwiedzam... – drapie mnie paznokciem po sutku. Nie reaguję. Czekam na dalszy ciąg zwierzeń. Roksi nie zawsze będzie taka wylewna. Też musiała przemyśleć swoją sytuację, żeby odważyć się na taką szczerość. – A ja tutaj świetnie się bawię. I chciałabym tak spędzać weekendy możliwie najczęściej. Wszystko zależy od ciebie – mówiąc to, dłonią zjeżdża na pupę, głaszcze ją. I całuje mnie w usta. Teraz taki pocałunek wydaje mi się naturalny, a jeszcze parę godzin temu... Ach, tyle się zmieniło! Nasze relacje stały się bardziej bezpośrednie, intymne, więc kładziemy się na tapczanie, pod moją kołdrą. Oddaję pocałunek. Roksi rozpina górę swojej bordowej piżamy i zdejmuje ją. – To dla ciebie. Jak widzisz, każdy pomysł mi odpowiada – deklaruje Roksana. – A u nas w miasteczku... – przez moment waha się. – Sama dobrze wiesz. Nieznacznie kiwam głową. – Wiem, wiem. Wystarczy kichnąć, a z drugiego końca miasteczka będą życzyć zdrowia. I jeszcze zwrócą uwagę, że wczoraj trzeba było spacerować w bluzce z mniejszym dekoltem, to dzisiaj nie byłoby kataru... Doskonale rozumiem Roksi. * Bawię się jej piersią. Potrącam sutek. – Ty nie zamierzasz zarabiać na seksie z Radkiem? – w końcu Roki pyta mnie wprost. Boi się o swoje zarobki. – Jeszcze dopłacę, żeby mnie nie dotykał! – warknęłam. – A tobie podoba się taki mocny seks? – Wiesz, on jako klient w zasadzie może wszystko – wzrusza ramionami. – Grażyna, pomyśl: Gdzie ja zarobię takie pieniądze w tym wieku? Dlatego nie będę narzekać – kręci głową i smutno wzdycha. – Początek w ogóle był fajny, potem mu odbiło. Gdyby nie ruchał mnie tak brutalnie w odbyt, pewnie też bym szczytowała – westchnęła. – Ale on robił wszystko, żeby samemu dojść. Milczymy dłuższą chwilę. Roksi odzywa się pierwsza: – Grażka, dlaczego on ciebie tak skurwił? – Ech... Długo by opowiadać – zastanawiam się nad skróconą wersją. Przecież nie pochwalę się wyczynami matki. – Znamy się nieco dłużej i od pewnego czasu mamy problem. Ot, taki spór o priorytety. I on przy tobie chciał pokazać, że jest ważniejszy i mam go słuchać. – I będziesz? – Prędzej Legia wygra Ligę Mistrzów w rezerwowym składzie. – Hm, to... Czyli: Nie? – N-I-E. Nie. Nigdy! Dłuższa chwila ciszy. Wiem, że to jeszcze nie koniec. – Grażynka... – koleżanka przymilnie głaszcze mnie po ramieniu. – Masz ochotę na ten wspólny pokaz i udział w jego zabawach? – Też nie – kręcę głową. – Zobaczyć, jak dorośli zabawiają się, to i owszem. Nawet chętnie! Ale bawić się z nimi albo u niego nie będę. Roksi markotnieje i spuszcza głowę. Jej marzenia o zarabianiu pieniędzy właśnie rozpływają się. – Nie przejmuj się! – teraz ja głaszczę ją po piersi. Łatwo domyślić się, co ją martwi. – Jak trzeba będzie, to znajdę ci dziewczynę. Chyba nawet mam już dwie kandydatki. Roki szybko podnosi głowę. Patrzy na mnie z zainteresowaniem i nadzieją. Niecierpliwie czeka na więcej informacji. – Jedna... – i w porę gryzę się w język. – ...Jedna lepsza od drugiej! – sama oddycham z ulgą. W porę wybrnęłam. – Ronia, przecież wiem, że głupotą byłoby odpuścić taką kasę! * Uradowana przytula się do mnie i wciska dłoń między moje nogi. O nic nie pyta. A ja nie oponuję. Rozsuwam nogi i czekam na więcej. Roksi chętnie rewanżuje się za dzisiejszy wieczór. Domyślam się, że zanim położyłyśmy się, ona już wielokrotnie liczyła, ile zarobiłaby, gdyby przyjeżdżała do mnie dwa razy w miesiącu, trzy albo nawet cztery razy? I kiedy najbardziej opłaci się kupić bilet miesięczny? I co zrobi z zarobionymi pieniędzmi? Ile odda mamie? W jej sytuacji zachowywałabym się tak samo. Z kolei mnie pochłaniają inne kwestie związane z tymi spotkaniami, więc też myślę. I też bardzo intensywnie. – Jak tej ludzkiej mendzie, Radziowi, uprzykrzyć życie? – zastanawiam się. Właściwie mam kilka pomysłów. Rozważam, ile będą mnie kosztować i z kim je zrealizować, bo jego dzisiejsze zachowanie bardzo nieprzyjemnie zaskoczyło mnie. Wychodzi na to, że muszę poszerzyć grono koleżanek. – Sama nie odgryzę mu fiuta pod wpływem emocji. W taki afekt u mnie nikt nie uwierzy... Zmęczone wrażeniami wieczoru delikatnie pieścimy się, aż w końcu padamy zmęczone. Szczęśliwe, ciężko oddychamy. I tak moja poduszka jest mokra od śliny. Wolałam jęczeć w poduszkę niż gryźć dłoń. Wycieram się chusteczkami higienicznymi. Potem poduszkę. Roki robi to samo. Wyrzucam kochankę na jej legowisko. Nie mam nic przeciwko wspólnemu sypianiu z nią, wręcz przeciwnie! To jest dla mnie nowe i ekscytujące, więc chciałabym ponownie skosztować tej przyjemności. Jednak nie chcę, żeby matka nas tak zastała. Nie może mieć żadnego argumentu przeciwko mnie. I chcę się normalnie wyspać. – Będziemy po liceum, będzie więcej swobody... – uśmiecham się do swoich myśli. – Dopiero zaczniemy szaleć! *